EL druida
by Hiroko-chan2
Summary: Aviso voy a reescribir el prologo y el capitulo que tengo publicado llevo un año tratando de continuar como esta publicado y no me funciona sale forzada la historia es por esto que para el domingo 5 estara el nuevo prologo y el primer capitulo publicado
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Santuario de Athenas 12:00 am

Es hora -dijo una figura envestida en el atuendo patriarcala su sirviente, mientras veí a el cielo el estrellado - es hora de conseguir a nuestro nuevo druida.

-Pero Señor Arles ¿no es demasiado apresurado?- comento el hombre suavemente.-El patriarca se voltio a verlo - Se lo que ha dicho el "perro",-sonriendo detras de la mascara que portaba- pero es lo mejor para athena.- expreso suavemente, sabía que esto ya no le darí a ninguna excusa para cuestionarlo.

Es por eso que debes ir a buscarlo a Inglaterra, donde se ha sentido una gran explosión de magia, debe tener un año de nacido y ádemas hijo de Leo, sera rebelde!!!- comento burlonamente-Esperemos que no tanto como nuestro joven Aioria- mientras el caballero se tensaba al oir ese nombre- Oh..vamos Shura quita esa mala cara... y cumple la tarea por nuestra venerada diosa-

-Como usted desee mi señor - Dijo el capricornio mientras se retiraba a cumplir con la misión encomendada.

-Si por Athena...-susurro ironicamente- pero por mi tambien-dijo soltando una carcajada de pura satisfacción.

Continuara


	2. New Begining

**New Begining**

Sabian que Mamá o mami es la palabra preferida de los Bebes...

...¿Saben por qué?...

Porque son el apoyo incondicional, ellas los animan a sentirse seguros en este mundo en que todo es nuevo, esta claro que sus padres son personas claves también, pero vamos!!... que madre... solo una puede ocupar ese papel en nuestro corazón.

Ahora..

Imaginen que no esta …

Y lo ultimo que te dijo fue:

-Cuidate, mi niño(a)-

¿Sienten un vacío verdad?

Pues ahora saben como se siente Harry Potter, un pobre niño de tan solo un año que por designios del destino...

Esta solo...

En este nuevo comienzo...

Londres; Privet Drive 4 12:00 am

-¡¡¡¡ NO LLORES MOCOSO!!!!!- escucho Shura con atención el grito de una mujer, mientras un niño hipaba suavemente, dentro de aquella casa "perfecta", según le habían dicho, hizo una mueca al recordar que hacia una semana, Había visto como el niño era jalado de sus cabellos negros azabaches, por ser_ raro_.

Se le había ordenado llevarse al niño, por su señor Arles, para _beneficio_ de atena dijo el Patriarca, el todavía no entendía como ese infante podria ser de ayuda, no sentia rastro de cosmos, o de algo parecido a la _Magia... _sonrio al pensar en esto ultimo por favor "magia" si no creía en Diogenes .... mucho menos en este infante.

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos, cuando el niño fue cruelmente empujado al jardín frontal por un hombre con mucho sobrepeso y los ojos brotados.

-PIENSA EN COMO ARREGLAR TU ANORMALIDAD NIÑO!!!-Brámo aquella bola de grasa humana.

" _¿ Cómo pueden tratar a un niño tan pequeño así?_" critico mentalmente Shura, mientras observaba que los vecinos que pasaban por ahí eran ciegos, sordos y mudos a la escena.

-Y tu que miras punk!!!!- "¿Punk? ¿Yo?...espera...¿qué es un punk?" razono el pelinegro mientras fruncía el ceño considerablemente.

-Yo, nada- señalándose - Solo admiro... - "DI ALGO!!!"grito su cerebro- La violencia infantil en vivo y directo - "Idiota"se dijo mentalmente.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! VAYASE!!!!! DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE AQUÍ!!! o LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!!!- Dijo aquella bola de grasa sobreexcitada, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice amenazandolo.

-Ja!-se burlo el capricornio, mientras daba una mirada de superioridad, y acercándose al hombre rápidamente,mientras alargaba su mano izquierda hasta el cuello del hombre, presionándolo para dificultarle la respiración, mientras que en su mano derecha sentía como excalibur palpitaba ansiosa-Esto es por ti Atena- susurro

-No!!- oyó decir suvemente "Ahora si se meten!!! me dan asco estas personas!!!"penso enfurecido Shura, mientras volteaba para ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpir, llevandose la sorpresa de ver quien era...

"¿el niño?.. ¿Por qué?"se cuestiono aun en Shock... mientras la expresión en esos ojos verdes esmeralda bañados en lagrimas.. lo hacían sentir injusto..."como aquella vez..." penso.

Flashback

Un Joven de cabellos castaños corría desesperadamente, mientras en su brazo el más grande tesoro del santuario, todavía lloraba por lo ocurrido en la sala patriarcal...

Aioros!!!"- escucho que alguien lo llamaba, Mientras una onda cortante - lo rozaba y cortaba varios mechones de sus cabellos...

¡¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!! es nuestra diosa!!!- oyendo lo gritos del que proximamente sería su verdugo.

-¡¡Por eso lo hago...Aquí no esta segura!!!- respondio deteniendo su paso y volteandose para desafiarlo- Si me escucharas...entenderías...- dulcificando su tono al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban en muda suplica .

-No tengo porqué hacerlo- contesto fríamente, deteniéndose al igual que su interlocutor, en un pequeño elevado -Es hora de morir, Aioros-dijo saltando a la velocidad de la luz y alzando su brazo para utilizar a su brazo derecho-¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!!-

Fin flash back

Luego todo era borroso para el retazos que no tenían ninguna congruencia, pero esta situación era onibulada por unas pequeñas manos que golpeaban sus piernas suavemente para auxiliar a su tío.

- te estaba haciendo daño- dijo suavemente como si un niño de un año podría entender todas esas palabras.

-Dejalo!!!...Malo!!!-Protesto el niño de ojos verdes de nuevo al ver que el niño no dejaria de insistir, el español dejo caer a Vernon

Continuara en la segunda parte de este capitulo...

Notas de Autora: Si..SI muy pequeña la inspiracion llego de golpe pero me di cuenta que me pasaria de la fecha que les dije osea hoy 24 disculpen la tardanza la segunda parte de New Begining sera más interesante puesto que SHura y Harry emprenderan su viaje al santuario


End file.
